Noire Amakuni
| shikai = Murakumo | bankai = Bōkun no joō Murakumo(Tyrant Queen Murakumo(has yet to achieve bankai)) }} Noire Amakuni is a fierce young woman that is the eleventh seat of Squad 11. She is something of a rarity because she is one of the few women in Squad 11, as well as being from a Noble family. She calls herself "Kenpachi's Kenpachi", saying that its sort of a symbol to the seated officers position, such as her being Eleventh Seat of Squad Eleven. Due to this logic, she had refused a promotion to being fourth seat. During an Hollow incursion at the Rukongai, she witness a heavily injured ryoka fighting three Hollows. After a moment she joins to fight, only for the Hollows to retreat. After bringing the ryoka to a cave in the outskirts of The Soul Society, she proceeds to heal him with her Kido. After several days, she learns the man's name as Chireru Amakuni, and the sword in his possession is called Kusanagi, to which she replies to having heard of a Zanpakuto of the same name. She since then mentioned a request for him to join her clan, to which the Head of the clan reluctantly agrees. Appearance Noire looks like a youthful blonde girl that is almost always in a simple black combat suit. Her long hair is always in such a fashion. Her body has a slender frame, and can yet still be as enticing as the likes of Rangiku Matsumoto. Personality Despite being cold and calculating, she is prone to wildly unpredictable acts. Like Kenpachi, she has an acquired taste of battling strong opponents. Though views sparring with disdain, she isn't above competing from time to time, mostly with Ikkaku. She also has a vendetta against those who attack a fighter who has since lost the capacity to fight back. Her personality changes when she drinks sake( which is quite often), resulting in her revealing a childish, flirty demeanor. He is shown to have a great deal of respect for those who are geniunely strong, adressing either her Captain or Head-Captain Yamamoto with honorifics. History Born during a time when the Shinigami first went to war with the Quincy. When the war had neared its end, her mother had died in combat, leaving an inexperienced Noire to inherit the Zanpakuto Muramuko prior to her mother's passing. Promising her mother that she was truly worthy of inherited her mothers Zanpakuto, she spent years of training even prior to her time at the Shino Academy. Her years of individual training allowed her to develope a trait similar to Kenpachi Zaraki for wanting to fight strong opponents, thus leading her to join the Eleventh Division upon graduating at the academy. Despite being offered Fourth Seat on numerous occasions after joining Eleventh Division, she was content with being Eleventh Seat, eventually calling herself "Kenpachi's Kenpachi". After the Aizen incident, word of her abilities had become more widespread, with other divisions noticing the young woman's diversity. It was not long after that she would have a fateful encounter with a gravely wounded ryoka known as Chireru Amakuni, who at the time was trying in vain to fend off a Hollow attack in the Rukongai area. Once she joined him, the hollows came to a rather stunning retreat. Bringing the ryoka to a cave on the outskirts of the Soul Society, she manages to heal his wounds over the course of a week with Kido. Once he was strong enough, she recruited him to live with her clan, as the man shared the same name. After many discussions, the head of their clan took the man as one of their own, taking note of the man's unusual potential. When the Soul Society was first invaded by the Wandenreich, the Amakuni clan recalled its members, much to Noire's disgust. However, when they invaded Soul Society once again, she and Chireru went awall from the clan and launched a series of hit-and-run attacks on the Quincy forces. Synopsis Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Like many seated officers, Noire has a large quantity of spiritual pressure. She mostly applies her spiritual pressure in the form of Kido, despite her being of Eleventh Division ( she is widely considered the exception to the rule due to her being a female combatant). Shunpo practitioner: Noire is shown to have a proficiency in the use of Shunpo, she is able to evade attacks from several Hollows with relative ease. It is commented by her father that her growth in her Shunpo use has yet to be fully realized. Hakuda Expert: Because of the way she applies her Shikai, Noire prefers to utilize hand-to-hand combat whenever possible. Due to her training among her Clan, she has an in-depth knowledge of various martial arts techniques. She is a expert of the martial arts skill 'Mind over Body', allowing her to fight in a continuous state without registering pain( though she has her limitations and still retains the fatigue that accompanies the damage taken), making her quite formidable in her own right. She has been shown to use Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"), albeit a much weaker variation than the one used by Head-Captain Yamamoto. Kido Profincency: Despite her belonging to Eleventh Division, she is not above using Kido upon her whim. She has shown to be moderately skilled when it comes to healing others via Kaido, as when she had healed a gravely wounded Chireru with her Kido. Zanjustu Proficency: As a member of Eleventh Division, Noire is highly accustomed to fighting with her Zanpakuto, albeit in a rather unusual method. Because her sword is the ending part of her hairpiece, she must utilize her spiritual pressure to visualize the motion of her sword attacks, thus requiring her full concentration. Keen Intellect: Noire has proven herself a quick thinker in various situations, often using it towards mischeivous purposes in a similar manner as her lieutenant, Yachiru. During one of her sparring matches against Ikkaku, on the rare occasion she wore her Shihakushō, in order to catch him off-guard, derobed the top part of her Shihakusho momentarily, revealing the upper part of her body. Ikkaku, caught off guard by such an unladylike display, was unprepared for Noire's next strike. While it was the only time she won a sparring match against him, it was match that she takes great pride in, as she told Ikkaku that only a true "Kenpachi" would be unaffected by such a trick. Strong endurance: To prove herself worthy of her namesake, she tried herself to withstand a decent amount of damage. This, combined with her skill in Mind Over Body, can give the impression that she is immune to damage when battling those weaker than her. However, anyone with Ikkaku's level of skill can tell the difference when he notices her fatigue when in a prolounged battle from her battling an opponent that is equal to or stronger than her. Zanpakutō Shikai Release: Murakumo Noire's Zanpakuto is unique that it is a constant Release Zanpakuto as well as being a Zanpakuto handed down from generation to generation. Noire inherited Murakumo from her mother Shura just prior to her death. Her shikai is worn in a fashion of accessory. However, it is used in a similar fashion as Komamura's Tenken, though with a greater limit in terms of reach, and can only be utilized either horizontally or vertically. *'Bankai Release: Bōkun no joō Murakumo(Tyrant Queen Murakumo)' Noire has yet to gain the ability to achieve Bankai because her connection with her Zanpakuto is far inferior to most other Shinigami's relationship with their Zanpakuto, largely due to the fact that due to its belonging to previous owners, "Murakumo" has yet to perceive its current owner as worthy. However, as Shinigami before her have inherited Murakumo, the Zanpakuto under its previous owners have achieved Bankai, Shura in particular. Like Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, Bokun no joo Murakumo is a bankai that is worn, though that is as far their similarities run. Its most trademark traits of the Bankai is its futuristic suit and the floating sword petals.Bokun no Joo Murakumo boasts ones' endurance severely, as well launching a high speed assault of sword petals. Like Senbonsakura, this bankai also has a "Safe Zone" Trivia *Inspiration for the characters appearance comes from Lambda-11 of the BlazBlue series( just as her mother's design is inspired by Nu-13)